


Birthday Capes

by hatefulofsorrow



Series: Children [11]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatefulofsorrow/pseuds/hatefulofsorrow
Summary: This is an AU story where Jude and Zero are married and live in their new house with their 3 adopted children(/^▽^)/ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,･:*:･ﾟ’☆It's the twin's birthday soon and party planning can be stressful. Zero has been on the road for two weeks and comes home to his family. What new adventures or troubles await? Find out here!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really just love writing these children fics lol. It's so refreshing and cutesy. lol I hope you all enjoy it!

Ariel came through the door to see Zero staring into the living room from the kitchen. “Daddy! You’re home!” She exclaimed and ran over to hug him tightly. Zero smiled brightly at her as he hugged her close. 

“Yep, got in just a little before you. What are you doing home so early?” he asked.

“It was just a half day today and my friend gave me a ride home,” she walked over to the counter and grabbed an apple. “El and JJ? Have they seen you yet?”

“No, they’re down for a nap right now. I got home maybe 20 minutes ago,” Zero went back to leaning against the wall of the kitchen peering into the living room.

“I figured. They’d be all over you if they saw you,” she bit her apple and leaned in closer to Zero. She could see the intense focus in his eyes and traced them to Jude sitting on the floor at the coffee table in the living room.

“What are you staring at? Ew, don’t tell me you were gone so long and now you’re just admiring him or something, gross,” she rolled her eyes as Zero clicked his tongue and flashed a slightly unpleasant but playful look.

“No. I-” He ruffled her hair when they were interrupted by Jude’s conversation on the phone.

“What do you mean…I specifically reserved this Saturday,” Jude’s voice was irate and curt and prompted Zero to angle himself so he could better see his husband from the safety of the kitchen. Like this, he’d have the perfect view to Jude. 

“Ok, so why are you staring at him?” Ariel asked as she peeked over at Jude again, wondering what was so interesting.

“Have you ever seen someone implode my dear?” Zero asked, but didn’t dare take his eyes from his husband.

“You mean Dad? No, he can be a bit neurotic but I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like IM-PLODE. Why?” She looked at Zero and could see the concern on his face.

“Let’s hope you never do. I was gone for two weeks and he said he could handle the twin’s birthday party. I knew it would be too much for him alone, but I can’t exactly say that. Look,” he pointed to Jude who was tapping on the table rapidly with his fingers.

“Apparently he hired a caricature artist that can’t make it and this entertainment company doesn’t have any more available on Saturday,” Zero stared intently.

“And what, you’re gonna swoop in and save the day or something?” Ariel asked as she took another bite of her apple.

Zero ruffled her hair again, this time messing it up quite a bit, “No! We just need to get to him before he loses it. We can’t go in too late or he’ll have already snapped and if we go in too early he’ll snap on us and we definitely don’t want that so we wait and we watch. When he taps his fingers like that it means he’s building up to it but when he moves to rub his temples or put his fingers through his hair THEN we go in and make our move before it’s too late.”

Ariel stared at him openmouthed, “Have you been studying him or something?? Is there a Jude Kinkaid class out there I don’t know about? Jeez, you’re obsessed.”

“Judeology is my favorite subject. I really enjoy the hands-on experience,” Zero teased as she rolled her eyes and made a slight gagging sound. “And I don’t want to hear that from you. One day that information could save your life so you’re welcome.”

Zero turned his attention back to Jude who was looking down at the table with his hand halfway through his hair and his jaw clenched tight. 

“See, you distracted me and I almost missed it. That’s my cue,” Zero quickly made his way to Jude and knelt down beside him. Jude sighed deeply and was about to speak when Zero gently touched the phone to take it.

“Let me try and handle it,” Zero smiled and gently took the phone as he leaned in to plant a soft kiss on his husband’s lips.

Jude relinquished and let out a harsh breath before getting up to head to the kitchen where he poured himself a glass of water. 

Ariel looked at him shyly and threw away her finished apple, “You ok Dad?”

Jude turned to her and smiled a bit dejectedly, “Yeah, lucky your father is here. I was seriously about to lose it.”

Ariel smiled to herself and walked over to hug him, “Yep. We’re definitely lucky he’s home.” She paused for a second and continued, “He was gone a long time this time. I missed him.”

Jude smiled as he kissed the top of her head, “Me too. But aren’t you proud of him? They did really well on the road,” Ariel nodded into his chest as a camera shutter sounded behind them. 

They both turned to see Zero with his phone out and a guilty smile on his face, “What? You guys are cute. I’m gonna make it my wallpaper.” 

“Daddy! Erase it I probably look gross. You take terrible pictures. You always manage to find everyone’s worst angle,” Ariel ran over to see the picture only to have Zero put his phone in the air out of her reach. 

“It is definitely a no go on the caricature guy but I did manage to score us a, what did he call him…a balloon artist,” Zero quickly glanced over at Jude, still holding the phone out of his daughter’s reach.

Jude nodded in acceptance of the trade and smiled as he watched them continue to struggle for the phone when small footsteps could be heard pitter-pattering down the stairs along with screams for “DAD!!!”

“JJ took teddy,” Elliot made his way to Jude who crouched down to better hold him in his arms. 

“I did noooot!!!” JJ yelled, coming in after him but immediately abandoned trying to clear his name upon seeing Zero in the kitchen. “DADDY!!!” JJ rushed over and hugged Zero’s leg tightly. 

“No no El. I took teddy. You dropped him in some mud so he needed to be washed. I gave him a bath while you were asleep.” Jude picked Elliot up and took him to the laundry room connected to the kitchen where a teddy bear was freshly washed and dried. 

“Here you go little prince,” Jude placed the nose of the bear against Elliot’s cheek and made kissing sounds as Elliot smiled and giggled before reaching out to hold the stuffed animal close. “He missed you. You know who else missed you?” 

Jude pointed at Zero who smiled warmly at him as he held JJ in his arms. 

“Daddy came back?” Elliot asked with just a hint of surprise in his tone as he hugged Jude’s neck and his bear. Jude kissed his cheek, “Of course he did. I told you the other day you didn’t have to worry.”

Zero felt his heart ache as he hugged the little boy in his arms gently. Ariel noticed the almost pained look on his face, “He was just a little sad since you were gone so long but it’s ok. It’s nothing to worry about Daddy.” She patted his shoulder and left to go upstairs, “You can keep the picture.” She yelled back forcing a smile from Zero.

“Does Daddy stay? It’s our birthday. Will you stay? Pwease.” JJ asked happily, though his words still stung Zero’s chest.

“Of course! I wouldn’t miss this for the world! Daddy’s not going anywhere.” Zero planted a big smushy kiss on JJ’s cheek and walked over to Elliot, “Daddy missed you El.”

“Me too,” he said shyly still holding on tight to Jude who noticed the slight tension in his expression.

“Are you excited about the big party? All your friends will be there. Who are you most excited to see?” Jude gently pat Elliot’s head trying to coax an answer from him.

“Daddy,” Elliot answered making Zero’s heart swell with affection. “I just want Daddy and Dad and Airl and brother.” 

“Me too!” JJ said enthusiastically as he bounced up and down in Zero’s arms and nuzzled his nose in Zero’s cheek. 

“We’ll all be there plus a bunch of your friends. Your Dad worked really hard on your party. Everyone’s gonna have a really good time, promise,” Zero leaned over and kissed Elliot’s forehead. 

 

The rest of the day Jude couldn’t get what the twins had said out of his head. He sat on the edge of the bed in his robe, after his shower, and was lost in thought when he felt a warm kiss at the nape of his neck. His husband’s firm hands wrapped around his neck and waist pulling him back into his lap. 

Zero tilted Jude’s head back and hungrily pushed his tongue into his mouth, kissing him. “You know, that was the longest two weeks of my life. I missed everyone, but you…I more than missed you. It was like this constant craving I just couldn’t shake.”

He laid Jude down and ran his hands down his chest through the opened robe chasing his fingers with kisses.

“Do you think there’s anything to what the twins said? Do you think they’d be happier with something simpler? This party is gonna be anything but simple,” Jude pondered aloud as Zero came to a screeching halt. 

“That…THAT is what you’re thinking about?” Zero asked with a bit of frustration. Jude looked up at him with worry and concern on his face. He looked so much like a lost and anxious deer that Zero couldn’t help but turn to putty in front of him. 

He grabbed a pillow and placed it on his lap to hide his…eagerness, “I think you worked really hard on this party and no matter how it turns out, as long as we’re all together, it’ll be great. Did you go a little overboard…maybe, but it’s fine.”

Jude sat up next to Zero and leaned against him, “When you were going on about a circus themed party and asked me how much I thought renting a lion would set us back THEN I thought we were gonna have to have a talk, but luckily that didn’t work out.” Zero said, trying not to laugh.

“Heeey, that would have been cool. But now that I hear it again…yeah, I’ll admit that was probably overkill for 5-year-olds,” Jude gave a soft laugh. 

“I know there’s nothing you wouldn’t do to make them happy so I get it. That’s one of the things I love most about you,” Zero left a small kiss on Jude’s lips.

“OK…enough of that,” Jude smiled and climbed onto Zero’s lap, “We were in the middle of something weren’t we? I can think of a few things I can do for you that would make you happy as well.” 

They were inches from each other and Zero couldn’t fight the huge grin consuming his face, “Oh yeah?”

Jude nodded into a kiss, “You weren’t the only one who endured two whole weeks.” He gently traced his husband’s jawline with his fingertips, “I missed you, Gideon.”

Zero lifted Jude slightly and put him underneath him, “You really don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow do you?” 

“That doesn’t sound too bad to me, besides you owe me two weeks’ worth anyways,” Jude said seductively as he reached into his husband’s boxers making him shudder at his touch. 

Jude kissed Zero lightly down his jawline and neck, scraping his teeth against his husband’s collarbone and licking right afterward. 

Zero pushed into his thighs as Jude’s nails dug deep into his shoulder. Jude sat up off the bed and kissed where his nails left red marks on his husband’s skin. He kneeled and pushed Zero down to kiss along his abs and bite the band of his boxers to pull them down. 

Zero watched as Jude took him into his mouth and shivered at the warmth of his throat. He ran his fingers across Jude’s temple and through his husband’s soft chocolate brown hair.

“That’s enough. Come here,” Zero said, with hunger in his tone. Jude straddled his lap as they kissed roughly. 

“I prepared myself in the shower so you can already--ahh,” Jude trailed off as Zero held him tightly and then ran his finger down his chest scraping his nipple.

“How naughty of you Jude. Did you want me that badly?” Zero kissed the mole at the base of Jude’s neck and yanked his robe down, exposing his soft shoulder and muscular back.

“How could I not?” his husband replied breathlessly.

“I’m not gonna to go easy on you,” Zero warned with a sultry smirk.

“Who asked you to?” Jude responded in turn, making Zero smile, completely in awe of perfect for each other they were.

 

The day of the party came and Zero frantically ran down the stairs struggling to get his shirt on. “Why didn’t you wake me up?!? You shouldn’t have let me sleep so late! Where’s the petting zoo? Did they set up already? They were supposed to be here by now!”

He opened the front door expecting to see the bustling of people getting an overly elaborate party ready but instead saw his calm front lawn with just a few birds twittering away in the birdbath. 

He closed the door and walked over to Jude, who was in the kitchen mixing pancake batter. “Jude…Jude where is everyone? How are you so calm, this is a disaster. What are we gonna do?”

Jude took a deep breath, “Don’t be mad.” He looked at Zero a bit sheepishly, almost afraid, and hesitated before continuing, “It was really last minute but…I canceled everything.”

Zero’s eyes grew wide with disbelief as his mouth fell open. “W-Why did you do that?” He finally managed to get out. 

Jude let out a small sigh, “I planned everything thinking about what they would like, but I didn’t really ask them. Then last night it just sort of hit me.”

He stepped closer to Zero, “All they want is us. We missed you so much. Today we can watch cartoons, have pizza and cake, play outside, make s’mores and blanket forts in the living room. I think we could just spend today together like they said.” 

Jude wrapped his arms around him, “I’m making their favorite breakfasts. I already picked up the cake and set up the waterslide in the backyard. I did keep the bounce house rental so that’s ready to go too.” 

Zero didn’t speak and the silence made Jude nervous, “Was this a mistake? I can call them all back.” He took a step back and reached for the phone on the counter, “Honestly, it’s not too late. I can fix it. I can get everyone to setup and it won’t take-” Jude’s words were interrupted by a deep kiss.

“That sounds perfect,” Zero pushed Jude against the counter top and kissed him even deeper.

“Your children are here, please stop that,” Ariel said, trying not to look at them. She led JJ and Elliot into the room. They rubbed their eyes sleepily but were all smiles upon seeing Jude and Zero. 

Jude plucked JJ up and squeezed him tight, “Good morning my little birthday boys!”

Zero bent down and gently pinched Elliot’s cheek, “Did you sleep well?” Elliot nodded and hugged his neck. Zero held him close and pat his back lovingly.

“I couldn’t help but notice a severe lack in over the top party decorations and festivities this morning,” Ariel said looking over the breakfast on the stove that had been put on pause.

“There’s been a change of plans,” Zero claimed enthusiastically. He picked Elliot up and kissed his cheek, “How would the two of you like to have fun for the whole day with Dad and me and Ariel?”

“YAAAAYYYY!!!” JJ screamed, making Jude wince slightly. “Sound good?” he asked while JJ nodded.

“How about you?” Zero held Elliot close as he answered, “Yes,” very softly and kissed his cheek.

“Well let’s start with breakfast my precious children!” Jude placed JJ on his seat at the table only to have him get up and follow him back to the stove.

“I wan banana oatmeal and chocolate milk,” JJ said, tugging at Jude’s pajama leg.

“I figured,” Jude responded through a laugh. “How about you El? If you can have any breakfast what do you want?” 

“Hmmmm… chocolate pancakes and orange juice,” he said with a smile. 

Zero picked JJ up and had both boys in his arms, “Ok let’s go get our faces and hands washed and put on some real clothes while Dad makes breakfast.” He gave each one a kiss and whisked them away.

“You went to a lot of trouble to end up with a pretty plain party,” Ariel sat at the table turned towards Jude.

“Do you think they’d like all that other stuff more,” he asked, still a little insecure about his choice.

Ariel got up, “No. I think they’ll like this more.” She reassured him and stood at his side, hugging his arm. “I couldn’t imagine better Dads.”

She smiled and hugged his arm tighter, “Now...will you make me scrambled eggs and bacon?”

Jude let out a breathy laugh, “YES, yes I will there’s no need to butter me up. Go! Go upstairs and put some real clothes on unless you want to be in your pj’s in all the pictures and videos we’re gonna take.”

“Oh god no,” she said and quickly made her way upstairs.

Jude went to the fridge and pulled out the bacon and eggs when Zero appeared again, “Babe are the Halloween costumes still in the laundry room?”

Jude nodded with a curious smile, “Yeah why?”

“They want us all to wear superhero capes but I can only find 3 and we need 2 more,” Zero looked determined in his search. He disappeared in the laundry room and emerged victorious with a huge smile on his face, “Perfect! Or should I say…super. Huh...huh?” He lifted his eyebrows waiting for a response from Jude who just shook his head and tried desperately to keep himself from laughing.

“Come on. That was funny,” Zero said as he now stood behind Jude who tried to keep his lips pressed firmly together and not give into his smile. 

“I’m not gonna encourage that,” Jude said, on the verge of breaking.

“Come on,” Zero lightly touched Jude’s waist and flittered his fingers against him, tickling Jude in the process. Jude started laughing incessantly, to the point where his eyes began to water. 

Zero was smiling ear to ear, “That’s more like it. Today is gonna be….” he trailed off and nodded his head as he dangled the cape in his hand in front of Jude who reluctantly was able to get out, “Super,” in between giggles.

Zero kissed him forcefully and put on one of the capes, making Jude laugh even more, “Yep. Today is gonna be super,” and with that, he dashed away leaving Jude to the breakfast.

 

It was almost midnight and Zero and Jude were the only ones left awake in the blanket fort. Elliot, JJ and even Ariel were all sleeping soundly snuggled into pillow cocoons under the dimly flashlight lit blankets. They had pulled out a projector lamp that made spinning stars shine on the blankets inside, and it now continued spinning for Jude and Zero alone. 

Jude laid against Zero’s chest, as he sat against the couch. He looked through the camera, smiling at all the pictures, “Why did JJ insist on putting cake down his pants??”

Zero tried to stifle his laughter so as not to wake their children, “I have no idea, but that was a bitch to clean.”

Jude silently watched the videos of everyone singing happy birthday to the twins who were screaming and jumping in excitement.

“How many times did they make us sing happy birthday to them?” Zero asked through a smile.

“Every 30 minutes at least,” Jude laughed. He kept clicking through pictures of the cake and food, the boys going down the water slide and trying to ride Zero down it as well, Ariel trying to do ballet in the bounce house but getting frustrated at continuing to fall instead, JJ putting cake down his pants and Elliot trying to feed cake to the neighbor's dog through a hole in the fence as a blur, which Jude was sure was Zero, tried to stop him. 

“Sometimes, I can’t believe this is our life,” Jude said with a smile.

Zero kissed his head and put his hand gently around Elliot’s little foot that rested on his lap, “Yeah. I never in a million years thought I could be this happy.”

Zero wrapped Jude’s cape around them both as they laid in each other’s arms and looked at their children and the stars that shined just for their family.

**Author's Note:**

> How fluffy was that? I mean honestly. All the fluff.  
> And ok so how do people do it? How do people write smut because they are the real mvps. I almost died of cringe and I didn't even write anything. I tried. I'm just so not good at it but I waaaant to be! lolol I get all giggly and smiley to the point that my eyes actually close and I have to stop. Like I can't physically do it but I'm gonna continue to try. Anyways I really hope you liked it....? Huh...huh?? What did we think??? Fluff? Sexy? Cute? Yes, tell me!


End file.
